criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Zsa Zsa Cardining
'''Zsa Zsa Cardining '''was a suspect in the investigation of Geoffrey Ecsadus in Cutting Off Loose Ends (Case #2 of Kensington Heights), Whilomena Jerman in (Case #4 of Kensington Heights) and Priscilla Reffe in Take a Shot (Case #5 of Kensington Heights). Profile Zsa Zsa wears a golden dress, she has long golden hair, and wears a lilac scarf. It is known she smokes. Role in Case(s) Cutting Off Loose Ends Zsa Zsa is first spoken to when a torn autograph was found next to the victims body. When asked about why it could be torn up, Zsa Zsa said that Geoffrey fancied her majorly, and would follow her around like a lost puppy, to the point where she confronted Geoffrey, and so Zsa Zsa gave him a note, to tell him to back off. Zsa Zsa was spoken to again when she decided to tell the team that Geoffrey was a corrupt lawyer, she said that anyone who paid him a heavy enough sum would be off the hook, he once forced Zsa Zsa to give him £36,000 so that he would help her. And when Zsa Zsa refused, he started harassing her, and threatening to go to the police. Zsa Zsa was found innocent after Florinda Charmmfield was found guilty. After the investigation, the team spoke to Zsa Zsa, who said that she had lost the evidence that Geoffrey had tried to bribe her in her studio. The team found it and returned it to her. Education is for Life Zsa Zsa was first spoken to when a mug from Zsa Zsa was found smashed on the floor, on it was Zsa Zsa's signature. Zsa Zsa said that after completing her course at university, she wanted to thank Whilomena for supporting her, so she bought her a mug, this was at the beginning of her career, so she signed the mug for her. Zsa Zsa was spoken to again when her makeup was found where a statue for a "Hilda" (an award given to someone for their achievement in the university) for "Best Actress". This was after Priscilla Reffe called the police to say that someone had tried to break into the trophy cabinet. Zsa Zsa said that she had asked Whilomena to steal the award and destroy it because she didn't want it to be seen. Zsa Zsa had been acting for 10 years and she had had nothing to prove for it besides a "Hilda" which was made of copper. Zsa Zsa was found innocent when Robert Addams was found guilty. Zsa Zsa wanted to be spoken to again, she said that she wanted the trophy back, but lost it. She felt so guilty for making Whilomena steal the trophy. The team found it and returned it to Zsa Zsa. Who gave the team some money. Take a Shot Along the way, the team met Zsa Zsa Cardining, who had been found around the university. She said that she was visiting, and got lost. She said that ever since she was taught at St. Hilda's all those years ago, she wanted to rekindle her chemistry knowledge. Zsa Zsa was spoken to again when she was found inside Priscilla's office, Zsa Zsa said that she had been told by Priscilla to meet her there to speak to the drama students. She had been waiting for half an hour. The team told her that Priscilla was dead. Zsa Zsa was very upset. And said that she needed to leave, she said that she had first met Priscilla at the induction day where she gave Zsa Zsa some Cheddar cheese, and had been hooked on it ever since. Zsa Zsa was found guilty of killing Priscilla. Zsa Zsa denied all the charges, but then she reveled that when she was younger, she found the pipe leaking gas into the classes, and was outraged. She tried to confront Priscilla when she was younger, but Priscilla was in a ferocious rage and slapped her. Then, a few years later, Zsa Zsa sought help from Priscilla, but after what Zsa Zsa threatened to do, she completely ignored the bullying that was going on with Zsa Zsa. Zsa Zsa then decided to make sure that she would ruin Priscilla's life. Zsa Zsa was sentenced to life imprisonment by Hamani. Trivia * Zsa Zsa is a parody of Greek comedian, Arianna Huffington. Navigation Category:Characters in Kensington Heights Category:Suspects in Kensington Heights Category:Killers in Kensington Heights